


Smoke on the Water

by WriterWolfe618



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 13 Years since the Mummer's Dragon, Easter Eggs, Future Fic, Gen, R Plus L Equals J, Spoilers, The Great War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWolfe618/pseuds/WriterWolfe618
Summary: A day in the life of the Crown Prince of Dragonstone while his parents are off fighting a war.





	Smoke on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is in the same universe as A Dragon and Wolf in Exile. As the tags say, it is about 13 years after the events of the last chapter of the Mummer's Dragon, so there will be spoilers. This is just a little hint at things to come, and things that have already come to pass.

DAERON

The Crown Prince of Dragonstone stared at some spot on the dark horizon a thousand miles away. He did not know why he was up so early, but he found that he could not sleep. A chilly breeze blew from the North and Daeron shivered in his furs. He had the Blood of the First Men and the Dragons in his veins, but he had spent the majority of his life in lands that were kissed by the sun rather than ice. His grandmother was correct, winter was coming. This one was going to be a long one, dark things had come with it, and he was doing nothing but sitting on his ass.

"Daeron? What are you doing up this early?"

He turned around to see his twin sister Visenya standing at the door, and quickly ushered her in. As she passed the Painted Table her hand brushed over Sunfyre's golden scales lightly. The tail of Daeron's dragon rose from somewhere in the Lands of Always Winter and his eyes flickered open near Sunspear. Visenya chuckled,

"I remember when he and Caraxes could both sit on the table here, do you?"

"Aye, and I remember them knocking over all the figurines as Mother and Father tried to formulate a battle strategy. When did you leave the Eyrie sister? I did not receive a message of your departure."

His twin smirked in a way that Daeron knew that she was trying to hide something from him. As Visenya hugged him in greeting she whispered,

"We left the Vale yesterday, brother."

Daeron's eyes flew wide as he heard a throat being cleared from the doorway, and he looked up to see his father standing there with a familiar young boy and girl behind him.

"Father! Aemon, Rhaella, what are you all doing here? Where is mother? Is the war over?"

King Jaehaerys held out a hand to stall the rest of the tide of questions from his eldest son as he let his children greet each other. It had been months since they had all seen each other. He said,

"The Great War is not yet over son, but we've had a moment of respite from the Other's siege upon the Wall. Your mother and I decided to bring your siblings and cousins here. She is at the Wall where I will be heading to the day after tomorrow. How has the mining of the Dragonglass Caves gone?"

Daeron straightened up, eager to share the news with his father.

"They are going quite well, Father. I have given the order that everyone, highborn and lowborn alike, has to spend time mining or at the very least helping in the process of mining in some way. The obsidian seems to have no end, we found more veins in some caves on the North-East side of the island."

Daeron's father and siblings raised their eyebrows and smiled at that before Jaehaerys said,

"A wise move, including everyone. I hope you are part of that as well my son."

"If I am not in my lessons or going over the affairs of state with Lord Tyrion," answered Daeron, "Then I am in the caves with everyone else."

By that time everyone had sat down at the Painted Table and his father had called for a meal once Daeron persuaded Sunfyre to get off the table. It was a nice family meal, but Daeron missed his mother. As his twin regaled the table with the stories of her visit with their Aunt Sansa in the Vale, an idea came to Daeron. However right as he was about to ask about it, he realized he had forgotten something in his report on the Dragonglass Caves. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention,

"Sorry for interrupting sister, but I realized I had forgotten a crucial piece of information about the mining. We found something in the caves."

"Was it more of those paintings like the ones you and I found brother?" asked Aemon.

"Sort of, little brother. Spread throughout the network of caves on Dragonstone are these paintings of those swirls, like the ones we found in that cave. It would appear that the obsidian found near these markings are of a higher quality. They are stronger and less brittle. We've found about a dozen of these spots so far, and are still looking."

Daeron and Visenya watched very closely as their father relaxed and gave out a sigh of relief. They exchanged a glance with each other right as their father responded,

"That is wonderful news, please continue to search for those. In the meantime, Aemon and Rhaella, could you please excuse us? Ser Edric will take you to your chambers."

Apart from some light hearted protests from the ten and eight year old, nobody said a word as they left. As soon as they did though, both Daeron and Visenya began to speak up,

"Is the war going bad? Is that why you're bringing us all to Dragonstone?"

Their father closed his eyes and stroked his beard. He looked much older than his thirty some years. His voice sounded even older.

"What I am about to tell the two of you must stay between the three of us. The South can not learn of this right now. I would rather not tell you at all but I did promise you both I would always tell the truth no matter how grave."

The twins nodded and Jae continued,

"Syrax was almost killed by the Night King. We were ambushed and barely made it out. She and Aunt Rhaenyra are recovering at Winterfell. We have underestimated the strength of the White Walkers, and have pulled back Vermithor and Vhagar from raids beyond the Wall. This has given the Army of the Dead the opportunity to begin a more unified siege of the castles on the Wall. Our armies are being forced to react instead of act. There is something I must ask the two of you to help oversee here."

"Of course father, whatever you need." said Visenya.

"I have brought some diagrams and examples of dragonglass weapons, mainly arrowheads, axe heads, and spears. I need you to have your blacksmiths start working on making them here, instead of waiting till White Harbor. Can you both do that?"

Daeron and his sister nodded again. His wants would have to wait, his duty come first. Later that evening, when their father was speaking with the harbormaster and Admiral Greyjoy, Visenya went to Daeron, who was still at the Painted Table, and said,

"You wanted to ask Father if you could go with him when he leaves for the Wall, didn't you."

"Of course I did. Aemon and Rhaella were at Winterfell when the Wall came under attack and Rhaella's five years younger than us."

Visenya sighed before walking over to her twin brother, who was busy staring outside.

"Aemon was only at Winterfell because he was fostering there with Uncle Robb, and Rhaella was there because Mother and Father were visiting and she wanted to go with them. Do you really think that Mother and Father would have let any of us even touch the lands above the Neck if they suspected the White Walkers were coming?"

It was Daeron's turn to growl and sigh in frustration before muttering,

"I fear this war will be over and I'll be known as the Prince who did nothing."

Visenya squeezed her brother's hand.

"You're the Crown Prince of Westeros, Daeron. The people need you here, not at the Wall. They need a leader in the South if the Wall falls. Our family has been far too lucky in past endeavors, remember? Eurons attempt to take the dragons, the assassination attempts at Winterfell and Highgarden, and the false parlay at Harrenhal? Not to mention what Cersei tried to do to hold on to the Iron Throne, and the consequences our parents are still paying for. We need to be better prepared for if things were to go wrong."

Daeron was quiet as he pondered what his twin was saying. Like always, Visenya's practical and pragmatic nature gave no room for counter arguments, not that Daeron could hope to best her in a debate. Before he could respond, Visenya said quietly,

"Are we expecting ships?"

Daeron looked to where she was pointing and grabbed a Myrrish far-eye and looked through the magnifying lense. When he saw the sails, he cursed in Old Tongue and High Valyrian. He handed the far-eye to his sister as he said,

"It's the New Ghiscari Empire."

"Mother and Father defeated them and their Dothraki allies nearly three years ago, how are they still here?"

"Perhaps these are the remnants? Either way they picked the wrong day to attack, Father is already flying out to sink their ships."

The twins watched as their father, King Jaehaerys, rode the armored Vermithor to the group of about a dozen or so ships. He hovered there for a minute or so before turning around for some reason and flying as fast as he could for Dragonstone. Suddenly the night sky was lit up in a green explosion that came from the ships and began to draw near towards the emerald bronze dragon and his rider.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know in the comments below. I am working on the main storyline as well.


End file.
